


齐力

by Avioline



Category: Avioline
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avioline/pseuds/Avioline
Kudos: 9





	齐力

今天的齐王府门外似乎格外热闹。

齐衡眉头微皱，“来人。”

“在。”守候在书房门口的小厮应声回复道。

"去看看府外发生了何事，怎么如此喧..”还没等将话说完，就被一个声 音打断了。

“小公爷!小公爷!大事不好啦!"不为慌慌张张的跑进门，呼哧呼哧的喘着粗气，做了个深深的揖。

齐衡撰写公文的笔尖微微一顿，又重新开始滑动起来，“做甚么这么莽莽撞撞的?有话慢慢说。”

“质子骑着马身后跟着八抬大轿，逗留在王府门口不肯离去，说是要迎娶...”不为不知该如何开口，显得有些左右为难。

“迎娶谁? "齐衡终于停下了笔，慢悠悠的抬起头来，一副洗耳恭听的样子。

“迎，迎娶小公爷你!"不为深吸了一口气，做出了准备好英勇就义的姿态，将头低的更深了些，支支吾吾的将嘴边的话说了出来。

“哦? "齐衡饶有兴趣的挑了挑眉。

“齐衡!你听着!小爷我明天就带着八抬大轿来娶你!",不知是谁的声音在齐衡的脑海中响起。

还真是速度啊，齐衡心道，嘴角却扬起若有若无的弧度。

“我去会会他。”齐衡将写好的公文收起，规规矩矩的放在一旁，起身向外走去...

事情发生在昨晚。

处理完今日的公文，已是子时。

齐衡揉了揉酸痛的脖子，走出了书房。

今夜的月色格外动人，一轮皓月倾泻的满园清辉，花瓣悄然而落，肆意翻飞后无声无息的坠落，空气中漂浮着若有若无的桃花香。

那人……已经好长时间没来了。

齐衡命人开了坛好酒，摆在桌上，将侍从们趋退了，自己斟了一杯，在一旁细细品尝。

不过多久，便有一黑影翻墙而下，拿起齐衡手中的酒杯一饮而尽， 抓了一粒果脯扔在嘴里，坐在了"小公爷，怎么突然有了闲情雅致，开始饮酒赏月了?莫非是害了相思病?”

齐衡充耳不闻，将酒杯夺了回来，转身又斟了一杯，自己小口小口的啜饮。

“这..生气啦? "伯力仔细观察着齐衡的神色，小心翼翼的询问。

“你多久没来了!"齐衡将脸扭到边，不去看他。

“我这不是有事吗.”伯力又往嘴里扔了一个果脯。

"咣当“齐衡猛的站起身来，凳子被掀翻在地，酒杯滚到了地上。

疑惑，委屈，思念，压抑了半年的种种情绪终于爆发了。

"有事有事!每次你都有事!这半年来，你-到我这里就是与我做那档子事，早上醒来就又剩我人，你到底拿我齐衡当什么了!"齐衡眼眶通红，揪着伯力的衣领质问道。

伯力被齐衡突如其来的怒火吓的愣了一下，随即又笑了起来。

他就着这个姿势，捧住齐衡的脸，在齐衡的鼻尖上亲了一口，顺势搂住了齐衡的脖子，柔声道:“齐衡哥哥，这次我是为了给你准备礼物，才这么久没有出现的。”

"礼物? "这次愣住的是齐衡。

“齐衡哥哥要看看吗?”伯力弯起了眉眼，笑得狡黠，活像是只得到了好处的小狐狸。

“我……“齐衡红透了耳根，犹豫不决。

伯力知道齐衡碍于面子，说不出口，也没有为难他，自顾自的解开了衣服。

伯力将外衫解开，就看到了里面一层薄薄的红纱，他没有穿中衣，赤裸的胸膛在红纱中若隐若现，两颗茱萸被衣物摩擦的早已挺立起来，右胸膛有两个字隐隐约约看不真切。

齐衡的目光被那两个字锁住了，无法移开半分。

他的手轻轻覆上那层薄纱，将右襟拉开了些，原本朦胧不清的两个字终于显露出了庐山真面目，清晰的暴露在齐衡的眼前。

笔画之间苍劲有力，那是用小篆体纹上的“齐衡"二字。

齐衡的手堪堪停在了距离那里的一寸的地方，像是想要触碰，却又不敢，伯力看出了齐衡的犹豫，便自己引着齐衡的手按在了自己的胸膛上。

“这是你纹的?“齐衡的手颤抖着抚摸着那里，在这二字下面，是跳动的心脏。

伯力把他刻在了心上。

"嗯!你们汉族人的文字实在是太难写了，我练了好久才敢纹在身上……唔!”，伯力有些嗔怪，话音刚落，嘴巴便被齐衡吻住了。

齐衡轻轻的衔住了伯力的嘴唇，抚慰似的舔舐吸吮，辗转缠绵。

渐渐的像是不满足于嘴唇间的纠缠，他用舌尖撬开了伯力的牙关，引着伯力与他追逐缠绵。

伯力本就没有反抗之意，欲望轻而易举的便被齐衡勾起，下面也有了抬头的迹象。

伯力灵活的解开了齐衡的衣襟，将手伸到齐衡的胸膛上四处点火，然后缓慢向下..

那里蛰伏的巨物也隐隐有了抬头的趋势，伯力用手轻轻撸动了几下，那物就斗志昂扬的抬起头来。

齐衡松开了伯力，依靠在桃树下，呼吸粗重了几分，眯着眼睛看着骑坐在自己身上的伯力，觉得自己的魂魄都要被勾了去。

此刻伯力卷曲的长发披散着，身上的红色薄纱半挂在身上，其下的胴体隐约可见，红与黑的碰撞没有起到半分的遮盖作用，反而显得的伯力更加的妖艳。

伯力只手撸动着齐衡的肉刃，一只手放在自己的口中舔舐了几下，伸向自己的身后给自己扩张，那里被齐衡开拓过几次，早已食髓知味，濡湿一片。

待到自己扩张的差不多可以容纳齐衡之后，伯力扶着齐衡的肉刃慢慢坐了下去。  
"嗯..”  
“啊哈..……”  
两人同时发出了闷哼。

刺入的过程漫长又艰难，伯力甚至能感受到齐衡的跳动的脉络，描绘那肉刃的形状，滚烫又炽热，烫得伯力浑身发抖了起来。

无奈齐衡的肉刃太过粗长，伯力直容纳了一半便脱了力，卡在那里无助的哽咽，橄榄色的眸子渐渐蒙上了水雾，

"嗯啊.…好哥哥..帮帮我吧，我吃不下了..……”

齐衡玩味的看着伯力无助的样子，不为所动。

伯力无法，只能扭动着腰身，费力的吞吐着，搂住齐衡的脖子，在齐衡的侧颈找了一小块皮肤一边细细的吮吸， 一边哼哼唧唧的撒娇，像是在找奶吃的小奶猫儿。

齐衡被勾的受不住了,重重的喘息了一下，双手扶着伯力纤细的腰，狠狠的按下!

“唔啊~"伯力顿时被顶的失了魂，双眼睁的大大的，生理盐水不受控制的顺着眼角淌下，啪嗒一下滴落在齐衡的胸膛上。

温凉的泪水刺激到了齐衡，他双手死死扣住伯力的腰，用力向上顶弄。

"啊哈~唔...嗯啊...哈...哥哥好棒，顶到了，嗯.好深!”伯力十分配合的扭动起来，让齐衡进入的更加顺利。

齐衡在性事里向来沉默寡言,所以只有伯力一个人在动情时说些令人赤耳面红的话，不过这些话齐衡似乎也十分受用，听到伯力的鼓励，越发的卖力起来。

“啪啪啪”肉体撞击的声音在园内回响，二人身后的桃树也因二人的动作剧烈抖动起来，花瓣零零星星的散落了一地，还有一些甚至飘落到了两个人的头上，身上。 

齐衡将伯力抱起，轻轻放在了地上，自己随即又覆在了伯力身上，用力顶弄起来。

他喜欢这个姿势，喜欢看到伯力因为自己做出似痛苦似欢愉的表情，那是只有自己能看得到的伯力。

"额啊!太深了!哥哥..唔啊..不要了...”更换了体位之后齐衡的进攻的更加猛烈，饶是被齐衡过那么多次的伯力也有些承受不住了。

齐衡双眼猩红，听不到任何声音，他现在满眼都是伯力身上晃动的“齐衡"二字，他现在只知道一件事，就是他要狠狠的弄自己身下的人，永远不让他离开!

“嗯啊..齐衡哥哥你听着.....齐衡!你听着...小爷我明天就带着八抬大轿来娶你! "，

伯力白皙修长的双腿加紧齐衡的腰，随着齐衡的动作上下滑动，橄榄色的眼眸蒙着薄薄的水雾，眼尾一抹妖艳的殷红。

齐衡没有说话，将自己整根抽出又全根送入，接着疯狂抽动起来!

不知过了多久，齐衡低吼了声，狠狠的顶弄之后， 将自己尽数喷洒在伯力的体内。 

“嗯!啊啊啊啊~"伯力被炽热的浓精烫的浑身颤抖，自己也达到了高潮，最后终于体力不支昏了过去。

齐衡喘息着，看着身下昏睡的伯力，摸了摸伯力胸膛的刺青，俯身吻了一下，

"我等你。”

齐衡出了门，看到了在队伍最前面，穿着喜服骑着骏马满面春风的伯力，笑了做了揖。

“质子，果真言出必行。”

伯力骄傲的扬起头，“那是自然!"

”可是质子连聘礼都没有，让臣很为难啊。”齐衡顿时起了戏弄他的心思。

"怎么没有..昨天……昨天明明..“伯力的声音越来越弱，耳根也越来越红。

“昨天怎么了? "齐衡揣着明白装糊涂。

“我就是聘礼!你到底嫁不嫁!"伯力干脆破罐子破摔，被气的脸红脖子粗道。

齐衡按住了马背向上一跃，跨上了伯力的马，从后面圈住伯力，在伯力的耳边轻轻的说，

“我嫁。”


End file.
